


The Realization Duration

by Melii96



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melii96/pseuds/Melii96
Summary: Chan is usually the one in control and taking care of everyone else. Overworking is bad trait that came from his hardworking trait. The members and the fans are his first priority and he will always take care of them. Even though it might be too much, Chan pushes himself. Regardless of seemingly being in control, he finds himself unable to remain in control when someone repays the favor. I'm short, Chan finds himself being cared for and becomes mess. He goes through multiple breakdowns in the process of finding out, he may have never being in control.





	1. Reversal

It has been a while since the 9 of them moved into their new dorm, in doing so they decided to get new roommates. Changbin was the least fortunate one because he ended up stuck with Bang leader. It’s not that Changbin doesn’t like Chan because he does, but it is just that Chan was a sensitive person to room with. Plus, he was loud, like extremely. All of the other members were pretty loud when they wanted to be, the Millennium line to be specific, but Chan was always making random noises. 

Changbin has his fair share of noisiness, he know when 3racha gets together they are a mess; Changbin himself knows it, Chan knows, and Stays definitely know it. Changbin knows he and Jisung can get on Chan’s nerves when they don’t listen or when Chan is serious and they’re goofing around. Those were the 2 sides to Chan, Serious Bang Leader or Childish Chan. It was either one or the other and for that reason, no one wanted to room with Chan.

There wasn’t really much of an option in the rooming situation toChangbin was at school when they picked and he got stuck with the short straw. It wasn’t as bad as Changbin made it seem, he and Chan got along really well, they teased each other but it was more Changbin getting bullied. That was a normal occurrence between the maknaes and Chan, Changbin was a punching bag. If Changbin was in a bad mood it would piss him off to no end but he didn’t show that side to his members. He knew they were joking but sometimes he did get hurt with the frequency of the teasing if he was overwhelmed.

He didn’t let anyone know that, but he and Chan were compatible in that aspect they didn’t like to burden the others. Chan was on a different level from Changbin, Chan did a lot. Chan produces for the group, does arrangements, and the rest of 3racha helps him but Chan did a lot of the heavy lifting. It would be Chan who stays up all night to work on songs, and it would Chan who sacrifices the most for the group. 

All of the members loved and appreciated Chan, he was the best leader and hyung. It’s just that no one wants to room with. Changbin would go as far to say that but he definitely isn’t Changbin’s first choice, despite him and Chan probably being the closest. Regardless, rooming with Chan goes much like Changbin expects it too, Changbin would be resting and Chan would come and jump on him and disturb him. The other times they'll be jamming and chilling with each other, while Chan teasing him to no end. However, most of the time Han is over till late and 3racha are working, but Changbin isn’t as lucky as Jisung because the younger gets to leave.

Changbin doesn’t mind helping Chan but the other was a monster that barely functioned on sleep. Unfortunately, that was not the same for Changbin and he tried hard to help his hyung. Other times, he’d be exhausted and want to yell at Chan to let him sleep because he was beat and not feeling himself. However, that is a level of vulnerability that he promised himself not to show to his members. Worrying his members with things as stupid as his insecurities or frustrations was not on his list of things to do, not ever. He’d never worry his members like that because despite "loving dark", he was soft for his members even if their words cut deep sometimes.

Chan was a whole different story and the last person he would ever want to see that because the elder had a heart of pure gold. Angels couldn’t even come close to Chan, in Changbin’s mind. Chan would drop everything and worry about Changbin if he were ever to the elder about his worries and insecurities. He never wants to add on to the list of things Chan has to do and take care of. Changbin was the most thankful and sorry to Chan, he’s said it before but he never went into detail out fear of crying and worrying about the leader. 

However, Changbin definitely worries about Chan, it is not that he didn’t use to worry before. But rooming with Chan made Changbin more aware of the fact that the older doesn’t take care of himself. Changbin has wordlessly observed the elder and became more astute to Chan’s mood and behavioral differences.

For example, when the elder wasn’t in a good mood, his face would be blank. If he was serious, he’d be straight-faced and if pissed off he’d have a clenched jaw. Happy Chan was Changbin’s favorite Chan, he’d make random faces and laugh like crazy. Hyper Chan, irritated Changbin sometime because he’d teased the younger non-stop, speak in English, and let off a variety of odd sounds. Stress and Tried Chan had similar behaviors; furrowed brows, lots of sighing and exhaustion written all over his face. 

The other members don’t get to see that Chan, Changbin thinks that might be a good thing because it would break their hearts like it broke Changbin’s. Chan clearly overwork himself more often than not. They had 4 different promoting periods in less than a year and a lot of schedules. Not to mention, their survival program and took the most out of Chan. 

Chan never says anything though he still works hard even when he is exhausted, pushing aside sleep and food at times. Which is probably the hardest thing for Chan because Changbin is sure his hyung has a bottomless pit for a stomach. However, seeing how long he works without rest gives Changbin a better understanding of why Chan is always hungry. 

Chan is the first to worry about the other members, of course, a second later would be Woojin hyung. However, as well as Chan take care of them, Changbin wished the leader would at the very least take care of himself with half the fervor he gives to the other members. Changbin realizes Chan is like himself, the elder would never burden others with his issues. So Changbin deems it his responsibility to take care of the leader because apparently, that was the only thing Chan was incapable of doing properly. 

It was weird to think that Chan was bad at something because he pretty much excelled in everything he did. A lot of times, the other members, Changbin, included were left in awe when they thought about how close to perfect Chan was. Not as if Chan would even accept the compliments he was way too humble for that. 

It’s not often Changbin thinks Chan is cute because there are I.N and Felix and they pretty much take up most of the cuteness in the group. Changbin felt himself cringe when Chan would do aegyo, it was a sight for sore eyes. However, shy Chan when he gets complimented or Bashful Chan, that was cute not that Changbin would ever openly admit it. Because despite Chan’s Bashful self if it was Changbin who said those things, Chan would tease him to no end.

It became a routine for Changbin to stay up after Jisung would leave their room and help Chan work because 2 people are better than one. However, Chan would end up telling him to go to bed, it was late and he needed to sleep. Changbin would argue the same, most of the time he’ll get the leader to go to bed with him. However, when Chan was in a serious mood or pissed, he’d pull leader/hyung status and Changbin couldn’t fight him on that. Those nights Changbin doesn’t sleep that well because he goes to bed upset.

Mornings after, on the other hand, were worse because he sees the exhaustion on Chan’s face and how utterly drained he looks. Those mornings Changbin sits beside Chan and lingers around him most of the day, not to close because he didn’t want the members to know or Chan to realize that he knows how exhausted the elder was. Changbin sees Chan at his worsts because there are moments when Chan forgets that he is the leader when they are in their room and Chan forgets he is there. Changbin pretends to busy himself when he knows Chan doesn't want to be seen but he still observes without the elder knowing.

Chan works on things by himself too and Changbin knows he wants to be left alone so he can concentrate because he is in the zone. There are other times when Chan knows that Jisung and himself are exhausted, so the leader doesn’t ask for their help nor does he accept offers to help from them. Then there are the times that Changbin dreads, the times when Chan is just done. When the leader is just frustrated and worn out, Chan is quiet at those times the only things that escape his mouth are groans or low growls. 

At first, Changbin would give Chan space and leave their room opting to sleep in the living room. He gets up every morning earlier at those times so the other didn’t know he slept outside because he’d have to explain why he was outside and he knew Chan wouldn’t appreciate it. Changbin took on a “do no harm’ mantra when it came to Chan because he understands that sometimes there are things that are private and it is Chan’s choice to tell the others, not his. 

One random night, Changbin was really exhausted, they all were it was an extra packed day. Everyone headed to straight to bed that night. Not Chan, he was stressed JYP asked him to fix a song on their album saying it wasn't good enough. It was of those nights where Chan was silent and stressed the fuck out, but Changbin was dead tired too. He stayed up fixing lyrics for the song because Jisung wasn't functioning enough and Chan had to work on reproducing and arranging. 

Changbin was stuck because he couldn’t fix the lyrics properly without the track. However, he knew better than to rush Chan. So he waited patiently and opted not to sleep in the living room because he never missed his bed more than in this moment. Changbin was wrapped up in a blanket, their room was the coldest room. Changbin softly sang a song on their new album, in hopes of getting past his writer's block. 

He was focused on his lyrics and trying not to fall asleep. He didn’t realize that Chan took off his headphones in frustration. It seems the leader was also in a creative block. Changbin made sure his singing wasn’t too loud he didn’t want to disturb Chan or the other. 

“You have a great voice you know,” Chan said to him but it startled him not realizing that Chan was listening to him. Changbin visible jumped a little. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, sorry.” Changbin was sincere, but his tiredness made it sound insincere.

Changbin stops singing automatically not even registering Chan’s words. Turning his attention back to his lyric book, he had the 1 verse rewritten. The hook stayed the same. He needs the track to write the raps. He had fragments of a new chorus but wasn't sure how to connect them. He was hoping that elder was finished with the track, but one look at Chan’s face and he knew that wasn’t the case.

Changbin was burning holes into his book hoping that something would come to him. If he had looked at Chan though, he would have seen a deep frown setting in on his face. 

“I meant it,” Chan said calling out to Changbin. The leader assumed that the Dark rapper thought he was teasing him and choose to ignore him.

Changbin was too engrossed in trying to finish these lyrics because the faster he finished, meant that he could help Chan and then they both could sleep. Changbin really wanted to sleep, it wasn’t his intention to ignore his hyung. 

Chan was frustrated and tired, he didn’t mean to snap but he couldn’t help it. “Yah! Seo Changbin!” He half-growled, half-yelled, voice filled with agitation. He wasn’t mad at Changbin but he was more than cranky and Changbin ignoring him rubbed him the wrong way.

However, Chan’s voice snapped Changbin out his trance because it was loud and he hoped the other hadn’t woken up the others. His eyes widen and he looks up at Chan a little scared. He knew Chan wasn't in a good mood but he didn’t think his singing was going to bother the other boy. 

“Sorry, I’ll be quiet,” Changbin said in a soft voice, he doesn’t usually get scolded by Chan. Especially, not it that tone, he hadn’t meant to distract the other and sung as softly as he could. Changbin felt wronged in a sense, he was just trying to help. Why is he being scolded? However, he ended up looking down avoiding Chan’s gaze and mentally scolding himself for making Chan more upset, knowing the leader was stressed out and sensitive.

Since Changbin was looking down Chan thought he went back to writing and ignoring him again. Chan didn't catch the look on Changbin’s face before he looked down. Chan growled out again, all he was doing was complimenting the other the least Changbin could do was acknowledge him. Changbin ignoring him was really starting to piss him off, Chan walked in front of the boy and grabbed his chin. Chan pulled it up a little too harshly, “Yah! I don’t want you to be quiet. What the fuck Changbin? Why are you ignoring me? I was just giving you a fucking compliment.?!” 

Chan spoke angrily and glared at the younger, if Changbin wasn’t going to pay attention to him then he’d make the younger. What Chan didn’t expect was a soft "sorry hyung" and tired, scared, apologetic eyes to stare right at him. Changbin flinched a little because Chan was gripping his chin hard, and it took away all Chan rage.

“Oh--OH MY GOD, Binnie. Binnie, i’m so sorry." Just like that Angry Chan crumpled instantly, Chan fell to his knees. He apologized furiously, inspecting Changbin’s chin, “I am really sorry. Hyung didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Changbin felt bad, Chan looked so distraught and apologetic. “Shhhh! Hyung you’ll wake up the others. It’s okay, I'm fine. Your stressed, I get it you’d didn’t mean it.” Changbin went into soothing mode instantly.

Chan looked at him and Changbin gave him soft a smile as he stroked Chan's hair, “I just thought you were ignoring and I don’t even know why it got me so mad.” Chan said still feeling like a horrible human being.

Changbin chuckled, “I was just focused on finishing these lyrics. I wasn’t ignoring you. I was just really concentrating.”

To say Chan felt stupid was an understatement, Chan started to apologize again but Changbin just hushed him and patted to the open space on his bed. Chan shut up and an obeyed, like a dog to his master. Changbin closed his book and set it aside. Chan sat next to him then Changbin startled him. The younger pushed him down flat on his back. 

“Wh-what are y-you do-doing?” the elder stuttered out.

“You need a rest, lay down,” Changbin said not understanding why the elder was blushing, but he felt Chan’s cold skin and he looked paler than usual. Changbin unwrapped himself from his blanket and threw it over Chan making sure to cover every inch of his body. 

“What? No, I can’t I have to--” Chan regained his composure and realized what the younger boy was trying to do but he still had work to do. 

“Yes, you will because you aren’t going to get anywhere like this and you will only aggravate yourself more,” Changbin said as he laid on the outside Chan, boxing the elder in between the wall and his body. 

“No, Binnie-” Chan started to protest but Changbin wrapped his arms around him and threw a leg over his body.

“You have my undivided attention now hyung, isn't that what you wanted?” Changbin said cheekily. 

Chan felt himself flush, “What is it you were trying to tell me earlier?” Changbin said directing his undivided attention to Chan. Chan felt embarrassed with the younger staring at him so intensely and holding him. Changbin could feel how tense Chan was in his hold and tried to distract him. 

Chan suddenly felt shy, he is used to giving the bear hugs to Changbin, not the other way around. “I was just telling you that you are a great singer.” Changbin smiled, “coming from mister triple threat himself? Why I am honored.” Changbin said teasing the elder, hoping it would relax him a little.  
It worked, Chan scoffed, “Please, as if your one to talk? You should see our fan comments sometimes they lose it when you sing. They're all like "daddy Changbin". Maybe I should make you sing more.” Chan said teasing him back, “Ehhh? The others are better than me, trust me if you do that PD-nim will make us rearrange all our songs.” Changbin said jokingly but Chan frowned.

“Hey! Don’t do that you are amazing! If anyone heard you sing they’d think you were a part of the vocal line. Your range is impressive and I love your tone. Even PD-nim complimented your vocals.” Chan pouted he didn’t like his members putting themselves down, they joke from time to time. However, it could be that Chan is still a bit sensitive, but what Changbin said rubbed him the wrong way.

Changbin was a bit taken aback he didn’t think Chan would take his joke so seriously but that was Chan always looking after his members. Changbin composed himself, “thank you,” he said softly and placed a kiss on Chan’s cheek. 

The elder’s face turned into a tomato, “Ww--w-why?-DVsbgbo” Chan just blurted randomness and Changbin thought he broke the leader for a second. 

“Hyung, you are always teasing me it only fair I fight back,” Changbin said grinning, in all honesty, he wasn't sure why he kissed Chan but it just felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

Chan took much longer to compose himself, it was like his brain stops functioning. However, he didn’t find himself minding the peck. It was cute, Changbin was really the cutest sometimes even Jeongin wouldn’t do that. Felix maybe but probably only to Changbin.

Chan finally relaxed completely in Changbin’s hold, he was shorter than Chan but his arms were strong and Chan felt like the little spoon. Chan was used to being the big spoon, it was nice being the little spoon for once, all his frustration from earlier was going. Changbin was really warm. Chan turned to his side, facing Changbin, and snuggled into his chest. He entangled his legs with Changbin’s, everything about Changbin was warm and cozy.

Changbin just allowed Chan to get comfy and then he conformed himself to the most comfortable position for Chan.

“Binnie?” 

“Hmm?” Changbin answered as he put his chin on Chan’s head, tucking the older’s head into his neck. Chan just snuggled into his neck apparently, more than happy to comply. 

“You’re warm and cozy.” 

Changbin chuckled, “That because you don’t dress properly for our room, you are too focused with work.” 

Chan felt like he was being scolded and he was the hyung. He pouted, Changbin could feel the pout against his neck.

“Binnie, can you sing me something?” 

Changbin didn’t expect that request but he sang the elder a song anyway.

Chan felt himself become drowsy, “You *yawn* Your voice is really nice.” 

Changbin accepted the compliment and continued singing, not long after the elder fell asleep.

Changbin smiled, he was glad Chan didn’t fight his sleep. Changbin tried to get up to finish his lyrics but the elder grip was tight and he didn’t want to wake him up. Changbin gave up and stared at Chan for a while thinking, ‘these Aussies are really just overgrown koala bears.’ 

He suddenly got inspiration for his chorus and a melody idea, he reaches over to his phone and opens up voice note. He sang the chorus and melody that came to him. Then, rapped feeling the lyrics flow through him easily. When he was done he felt relieved. Now he felt as if a weight was lifted off of him, suddenly he felt himself getting drowsy. He set an alarm and wrapped his arms back around Chan. The elder snuggled in his body searching for warmth.


	2. Development

Changbin heard his alarm go off, he groaned as he looked at the time. He should still be asleep the didn’t have to go to the studio till the late afternoon. It’s 7 a.m, he fell asleep at 4:30 a.m. he was tempted to fall back asleep but he looked over and saw Chan so peaceful. He knew the older boy would panic if he didn’t this song done. Honestly, Changbin thought it was harsh of JYP to only give them a day to fix it. 

Changbin sighed and thought to him, ‘I hope you know how much I love you because I really don’t want to get up.’

Changbin untangles himself as carefully as possible and went over to Chan’s workstation. Chan got a lot of work don’t but Changbin’s melody didn’t work right with what Chan had. Changbin felt bad but he changed around some of Chan’s work, not a lot. It was 2 hours later when Changbin finished and he started to record the demo vocal raps. 

Nearing the end of his work it was close to 12 a.m and Chan stirred awake. Changbin heard some shuffling and turned around. He was exhausted, he only had to hours of sleep and he had to get ready soon to go to the studio. 3racha always have to be there before everyone else, the rest of them only had to some when it was their turn to record. 

Chan woke up slowly, “Sleep well?” Changbin asked yawning. Chan looked a little dazed, I don’t think he could remember ever getting a good 7-8 hours of sleep. Chan nodded drowsily, “Yeah, I feel amazing but i’m a little it was warming when I went to sleep.” Changbin said offhandedly not realizing yet why he was so warm. “You look like shit though,” Chan said just stating a fact.

Changbin grimace, he felt like shit he could only imagine how he looked. “Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I left you cold but you would’ve freaked out if this song was done. So, I had to ditch our little cuddle party.” Changbin said trying to bite back the snark want to flow through because of his lack of sleep.

Chan looked like a deer in the headlights, everything thing came back to him. “Shit!” Chan started to panic and Changbin rolled his eyes.

“Calm down, I finished it. You need a well-deserved rest, I had to change some stuff but the rough demo is done. When can finalize everything with hyung in the studio later? Chan visible relaxed. 

“Really, you did the raps and vocals too?” Chan asked in disbelief. Changbin just nodded, “What time did you get up?” 

“7,”

“Changbin?”

“Yeah?”

“I went to bed at around 3:50 ish, when you fall asleep?”

“4:30”

“Changbin that is only 2 and a half hours of sleep.”

“Well, that would explain why I look like shit.”

“That not funny.”

“Well, I'm running on 2 and a half hours of sleep.

“It’s still not funny! You should’ve woken me up!”

“But that would’ve defeated the purpose of letting you rest.”

“Chang-”

Changbin got up and walked over to Chan, “your welcome hyung.”

That was all Changbin said before giving Chan a peck on the cheek and walking out with his towel.

Chan was red all over again and suddenly remembered last night. The entire body was probably red, he embarrassed himself and hurt Changbin. And despite it all, he couldn’t help but think if Changbin kissing him going to be a thing? He wasn’t entirely sure he was opposed to the idea. 

Changbin felt like death, he worked late but he didn’t push himself to the extent that Chan did. Being Chan’s roommate for a while got him accustomed to working later than he already does but never to the limit that his leader did. Changbin’s eyes were burning so bad that all he wanted to do was close them but he knew that the second he did that he’d fall asleep. 

Chan must really be a vampire Changbin concluded because it didn’t make sense how the elder could look so perfect even when he was so exhausted. Changbin felt like crap and was sure he looked like crap. He steps out to brush his teeth, forgetting to bring his toothbrush in the shower with him due to his lassitude. 

He stepped out, usually he’ll get dressed in the bathroom, he wasn’t insecure about his body or anything. However, he usually is the most clothed and always fully dressed in long sleeves, even when the weather may not permit it. Chan is his roommate and even he rarely sees the younger half-clothed. It’s not that he specifically goes out of his way to not change in front of the others,it just turns out that way. 

Today, was not like any other day though, Changbin didn’t remember to take his clothes with him. Which explained the reason he was walking into the living room with just a towel around his hips. That also explained why everyone outside seemed to freeze and stop all conversation and actions. They all had never really seen Changbin so exposed and they all stared at the “dark” rapper. Changbin was still not on the same level of awareness that he usually had, so he just continued on not realizing that he was the center of everyone’s attention. 

Apparently, a tired Changbin meant a singularly focused Changbin, but also an oblivious Changbin. Changbin was completely unaware that he was the focus of his members. He was even more unaware of the fact that he was extremely distracting at the moment, none of his members seemed to be aware that they were staring so intently at him. Changbin, as confident as he bluffs to be, was completely unaware of how attractive he was when he was focused or how fit his body was. 

The only thing he was focused on was getting back to his room and changing in time to get to the studio, he wasn’t even sure he had time to get something to eat. He was so in his head that he did realize how his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was pissed at something. Nor did he realized how he narrowed his eyes trying to stop them from burning so much, but all his members saw was a fierce glaze. To his members, he looked extremely pissed off, especially since he didn’t seem to acknowledge there presence. 

Once Changbin finally entered his room, the door closing seemed to snap the guys out of there trance. Jisung was the first to say something, “Now I see why Chan loves to room with Changbin hyung and why Felix fangirls 24/7.”  
The Aussie line turned red, in 0.2 secs. 

“Hyung I don’t fangirl,” Felix whined.

“Oh really?” Seungmin snorted as if he wasn’t don’t just staring down Changbin also. 

“I am just appreciating fine art,” Felix said shamelessly as he usually is when it comes to Changbin. 

“Oh.,” Minho said almost choking on his food a second time.

“You really are so cringe-worthy,” Hyun-jin said rolling his eyes, but the light blush on his face was also still visible.

Woojin chooses to stay out of this nonsense because Changbin was hot as f**k and he isn't used to seeing him as anything other than baby Changbin. He decides he should probably check up on Jeongin because the poor child looked so red, he was probably embarrassed about thinking about Changbin in a certain way. 

Chan had yet to say anything the only thing that Chan's mind could process to say was, "He doesn't walk around the room like that, ever."

Jisung raised an eyebrow at Chan, he usually would be in a fit, trying to find out why the younger was pissed. It is very rare that Changbin gets pissed, he only plays "dark" for his image but he was soft. Jisung just snorted, he thinks hot Changbin broke Chan. "Well, shit hyung that sucks for you. You have to room with him and you can't unsee that, you have to live knowing that hot Changbin can appear at any time." 

Chan still didn't know what to say and his mind still felt frazzled, it must have been from the unusually large amount of hours of sleep he got. "If you want to change roommates, I am more than willing to help you out. I bet if I annoy Binnie hyung enough. I'll get to see hot Changbin hyung again." Minho choked a third time and glared at Jisung who was willfully unaware. 

Chan rolled his eyes and walked away, he knew that Changbin wasn't pissed he was just extremely exhausted and was working on autopilot. Chan did the same a lot of times but he was used to doing multiple things at a time. So he has never had to be singularly focused to function properly. However, Changbin's body wasn't used to that and that was something Chan was thankful for. Even though he was a workaholic, he wasn't oblivious to the toll it took and he'd never want any of his member to learn any of his bad habits.

He didn't think that any of them realized how exhausted he would be sometimes but he guesses he is wrong. If Changbin went through this just to get him to sleep, which by the way was immensely needed, then he guesses he was more transparent that he believes. 

"Binnie?" Chan called out as he enters the room, luckily Changbin had somewhat dressed by time Chan entered. He managed to get his lower half dressed, but it seems as Chan arrived in a bit too early. Changbin had on a pair of black skinny jeans but his torso was bare he had yet to put on a shirt. Upon hearing Chan's voice he turned his head in the direction of the door. 

"Hmm?" he lazily replied stopping what he was doing to turn and look at Chan. 

"Oh sorry, you did finish changing," Chan said sheepishly.

"You change in front of me all the time Chan. We are both boys there is no reason to look so embarrassed," Changbin said lethargically. 

"Ah *coughs* well you never really change in front of me usually you'd do so in the shower. I figured you were uncomfortable, but I mean it, you look amazing...ah wait that sounds a little creepy." Chan started rambling, he is usually the one teasing Changbin and after last night he feels weird. Like something has changed between the two of them, Chan was supposed to be the dependable, older one. Yet, he was so sensitive and vulnerable last night, he doesn't know how to act around Changbin because of his slip up. He only allows himself to crack down by himself, never to his members. 

Changbin may have been half-heartedly paying attention but even with unfocused attention, he could feel the shyness and wariness from Chan. Changbin chuckled, the leader was generally a 5-year old kid but right now if the fans could see him they would say he is so "soft'. 

Chan looked at Changbin when he heard him chuckle, Changbin pulled a shirt out of the closet and put it on.

"It's fine hyung, I mean the way you are staring is far more creepy." Changbin teased the older causing him to blush. That has been happening a lot lately, not really the teasing but the blushing was definitely a new thing. 

Changbin noticed how quiet the elder was and how red he turn, "Hyung, I was joking. Usually, it is Felix or Jisung that is staring at me like a fangirl. I'm flattering that I could catch your attention." Changbin said he couldn't help but tease the older. Usually, Chan is unfazed and he wasn't sure how long this would last so he would take advantage. Plus, Chan skin is so milky white, it was a nice change to see him red. Changbin had a mischievous thought, wondering how red he could make the elder.

As Changbin was in his thoughts, he began to stretch out his arms. He spent a long time at the desk, his body was feeling stiff. He stretched a bit to loosen his muscles, and at Chan's expense, his shirt lifted up as stretched. Both Jisung's and Changbin's words were circling his mind, Chan couldn't stop himself from staring at Changbin's shirt and the side muscles that were being exposed. 

Changbin, luckily, didn't notice Chan's eye following his shirt as it slowly exposed more and more of his skin. Changbin groaned in low voice due to lack of rest, it was even lower than when he rapped N/S. Chan must've been really sexually frustrated because even Changbin's voice was making him feel hot. Chan never had any kind of sexually desires to any of his members, he knew he was Bi but he was busy taking care of his members to think about them like that. 

However, since yesterday Changbin has been saying or doing things that would do things to his mind and body. Chan felt very overwhelmed and it was a different kind of overwhelming feeling than when he would overwork himself. When the younger is teasing him it seems like he is doing these things on purpose, but then Changbin would doing something completely unrelated to Chan and the elder still found himself flustered. It was obvious that something is different because of yesterday but Changbin isn’t doing anything different. Well, he has kissed Chan twice already but Chan is affectionate and he is always hugging Changbin, so it is isn’t skinship change.

Chan wasn’t sure what changed but he isn’t sure that he likes it, he and Changbin were always close and now Chan feels like he has be careful around the younger. Changbin has always teased him, that is nothing new, to be fair he teasing Changbin more. However, Chan body isn’t reacting like this is the same Seo Changbin, who can’t sleep without Gyu. The same Seo Changbin, who lets himself get walked over by his dongsaeng. His mind is playing tricks on him because all this time he knew how talented, cute, handsome, and idiotic this boy could be. But that is all, that is all it has ever been for Chan but now all of a sudden, he can’t but melt at the mere sight of Changbin.

Chan was by no means in love with Changbin he knows that much, his heart isn’t fluttering and he has had no feelings prior to this. But he is sure that he definitely found Changbin attractive physically and sexually. This was definitely not something that Chan ever taught would happen. Especially, not Changbin, he spends the most time with Changbin and Jisung. He knows what little shits they can be and Changbin is softer than their actually maknae, which is why he is so shocked. If anything he’d be able to understand finding Woojin hyung, Minho, or Felix attractive but Changbin. 

Chan didn’t have time to think, Changbin was talking again and it was being directed right to him. 

“Uhhh, what did you say?” Chan said not catching what the younger had said to him. 

Changbin sighed, “you really need to get more sleep hyung.” Changbin mutter but repeated himself again.

“I said you should probably go and bathe now. That way you will have enough time to eat before you leave, I’ll leave now you can come a little later. I finished up the track so you don’t need to come so early, I’ll run it by PD-nim and the other hyungs. I’ll text you when you and Jisung should come, okay get some rest.” Changbin said as he patted the elder’s shoulder. 

Changbin leaned in close and Chan froze thing that the younger was going to kiss his cheek again but he stops really close to Chan’s face and pulled something out of his hair. 

“You have some fuzz in your hair hyung,” Changbin said, completely unaware of Chan’s edge.

Then he proceeded to leave, Chan stood there like a statue for a good couple of minutes before he felt an ache. Chan looked down to see himself semi-hard, he groans out loud.

“I’m going to hell, he is my dongsaeng!” Chan whined into his hands. He figured Changbin was right he needed to go bathe, in some extremely cold water. He doesn’t care how sexually frustrated he is, he will not get off to Changbin.

Chan came out and before he could make it to the bathroom he heard jisung, “Changbinnie, where are you going?” 

Changbin lazily looked up at him, “studio,” he answered shortly which only further the members' thoughts that he was mad. Changbin was just not in the mood nor did he have the energy to engage in a conversation with Jisung of all people. 

“Wait for me,” Chan called out, he felt bad that Changbin was going to work after having 2 hours to sleep.  
“Yeah, I’ll come to,” Jisung said. Changbin ignored Jisung and Chan wasn’t even sure if Jisung words registered in Changbin’s head.

“No, stay and eat something hyung. You won’t be of any help anyway, you can come with the rest of the guys later.” Changbin said, before turning back to put on his shoes.

Chan sighed and walked over to him, “You need a rest.” Chan said softly and the other members were struggling to hear what they were talking about. 

“I’m fine, you need it more. You do this on a more regular basis, plus you need to take care of something else.” Changbin said blushing. 

Chan was confused before following the younger’s eyes, Changbin had been referring to his problem down south.

Chan turned red, he hadn’t realized that Changbin had noticed early. He thought he was embarrassed earlier but he found another level of mortification. Changbin felt bad for pointing it out but he figured that motherly Chan forgot about his problem. 

“It’s okay hyung. We all get that problem, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Changbin said softer than before so no one could hear them. “Just, rest up okay. I’ll take of things today in the studio, it okay to take some help from time to time hyung.” Changbin said and Chan nodded not trusting his words, “Good. I'll see you guys later.” Changbin said before giving Chan a kiss on the cheek and leaving. 

Chan turned even redder and the rest of the members were watching with there mouth gaping. 

“What? Hyung! You don’t let me kiss you! How did you get Changbin hyung to kiss you?” Jisung asked voicing out the others’ thoughts. Chan, on the other hand, was shocked himself and he isn’t quite sure why Changbin keeps kissing him, but it definitely didn’t help his current problem. So Chan decided not to answer Jisung question, not like he had the answer to any of them, and went to take care of his growing problem.


End file.
